A New Beginning
by Ryo Masaru
Summary: I hope you like it! Episode 2 might be out tomorrow!


Hi! I just got an idea for this story so I wanted to write it before I forget. Hahaha. Anyways, enjoy! :D

Air Gear Season 2

Trick : 1

A few days ago Kogarasumaru beat the Potemkin, a team consisting of octuplets AT riders. They apparently fight to protect the poor inhabitants of an abandoned ship from the government, but actually plan to make a lot of money from selling it. They don't wish to do anything else, so they avoid battles until Kogarasumaru wagers the Fang Regalia, which would make them a lot of money. They are defeated by Kogarasumaru while they are attempting to learn how that crushing the dreams of others is just another part of being a Storm Rider. Also, Yoshitsune, who holds the title of Rumble King challenged Ikki to the Devil's 33 in Kyoto. He is the leader of the Kansai Storm Rider syndicate "Trident". His Regalia, "Ram Jet", is able to absorb wind, completely nullifying the "wind" of anyone and decreasing their air time. After Ikki impresses him by completing the challenge and beating Sora's old record by 1.2m (Btw, Ikki's record was 35.04) , he helps train and advise Kogarasumaru.

Eventhough Kogarasumaru won Buccha wasn't that happy. Akito went to the secret hideout in the clock and saw Buccha cleaning his AT's. 'What's wrong Buccha?' said Akito. Buccha turned around and saw Akito 'Nothing.. Its just that I don't like what Ikki did. Risking the Fang Regalia like that… He doesn't understand the importance of the Regalia'. Akito looks at Buccha and says 'It doesn't really matter because Agito gave it to Ikki. He can do whatever he wants with it. By the way, where are the guys?' Buccha puts on his AT's and says 'They are at the field training. Lets go see if they really are training or just screwing around like usual. Akito smiles and agrees.

At the field Kazu and Onigiri are racing around the track,Emily and Yayoi are there watching too but Ikki isnt there. Soon Akito and Buccha arive at the field. They look around and Buccha says 'Hey Kazu! Where's the Crow?' Kazu turns and sees Buccha and Akira 'I don't know man. I havent seen him the whole day.' Emily also says 'I havent seen Ringo the whole day too. Maybe they are together somewhere.' 'Hey are you guys gonna keep talking or do you wanna race?' Buccha and Kazu shouts saying 'You're on!' Akito just smiles and watch them.

Ikki is lying down with Ringo next to a river just relaxing themselves. Ringo turns to Ikki 'Hey Ikki, How's your knee? Do you want me to get you some medicine?' Ikki just stares at the sky 'Ringo, how far do you think we can fly?'. Ringo smiles at Ikki and stares at the blue clouds saying 'It depends on how willing you are to go.' Ikki closes his eyes and smiles. 'Yeah, I guess you are right Ringo.. Lets fly and never stop…' Ringo smiles too. 'Whatever you say Ikki.' They soon fall asleep lying in the grass.

Ikki is slowly waking up. He hears someone calling his name. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Buccha standing infront of him with Kazu, Onigiri and Akito next to him. Ikki jumps up and shouts 'What the hell are you guys doing here?' Kazu smiles at Ikki 'Spending some quality time with Ringo huh?' Ikki blushes. 'Err.. We were just sitting here that's all.. Anyways, you still havent tell me why the hell you guys are disturbing me..' Buccha looks at Ikki 'We just got challanged to a parts war with a team called 4 Leaf Clovers' Ringo is thinking to herself. 'Why them? Why now?'

Ikki thinks for awhile 'Are they any good?' Kazu is looking for info about the team using his phone. He looks and Ikki and says 'They arent that bad. They just started a month ago but they are already E class. They only have two good riders, Ryo Masaru and Shinju Nara. It says that they were in Behemoth but they rarely appered for some reason.' Onigiri looks confused. 'Then why suddenly appear and challenge us?' says Onigiri. Kazu looks at his phone and says 'Maybe we can find out today. They have another match today against another E class team.' Ikki rides away. He turns his head and shouts at them 'What are you waiting for? Lets go!' The rest of them are in shock. 'Hey! Wait up!' says Kazu. They all follow Ikki to the match.


End file.
